


the skin of him and all the sins

by vlvt (orphan_account)



Series: vlvtflowers' bingo! [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vlvt
Summary: he breathes easier when he's hiding his face in the small of yunhyeong's back for reasons yunhyeong doesn't quite understand.





	the skin of him and all the sins

"lay down."

it's said more to himself than hanbin.

hanbin is a piteous sight, his arm draped loosely over yunhyeong's shoulder, body pliant and face more tired than it ever should be. he does what he's told to, and flops onto his bed.

the hoodie he's surrounded by is lilac, and his hair is as soft as it ever gets, free of product but still damaged. without makeup, his pimples are red and his old acne scars more obvious. his lips are soft, and he could do with a shave.

he doesn't flinch when yunhyeong presses a hand against his cheek for a moment, nor does he protest as his jeans are tugged off and dropped somewhere on the floor. he struggles against yunhyeong pulling off the hoodie, enough so that yunhyeong gives up and leaves it on.

he shouldn't be allowed alcohol. hanbin doesn't drink often, his hangovers making him unproductive and grumpy. last night, yunhyeong had watched how often hanbin went into the kitchen to refill his glass, and would have said something if he weren't all too aware that hanbin only does this when he's desperate.

"hanbin-ah," yunhyeong says, sitting on the edge of the bed. "what's wrong?"

he's not forthcoming when sober; when he drinks, he's verging on non-verbal. a hand comes up to press against his heart, fingers peeking out from the worn sleeve, nails short. hanbin shrugs, though it's hard to tell when he's horizontal, and shuffles closer to yunhyeong, wrapping his arms around yunhyeong's middle.

he breathes easier when he's hiding his face in the small of yunhyeong's back for reasons yunhyeong doesn't quite understand.

"i- do you want me to stay here?" yunhyeong asks, ears turning red at the way he stuttered.

he doesn't speak, but hanbin clings a little more, linking his fingers together where they rest on yunhyeong's hip, nodding his head minutely.

and so yunhyeong does, kicks off his shorts and sweatshirt and gets under the covers, blushes when hanbin doesn't turn around but instead curls his arms back around yunhyeong while they're still face-to-face, exhales too sharply for it to go unnoticed when his hand touches hanbin's bare thigh. it feels like too much, and yunhyeong really means to just move his hand up to hanbin's waist - somewhere safe and clothed - except the hoodie is rucked up and his fingers settle on more skin and this time he leaves them there.

hanbin is warm, and too thin, and so soft when he tucks in even closer and knocks his knees against yunhyeong's.

in the morning, yunhyeong says he drank just as much as hanbin. he says he didn't eat enough before, and that he didn't drink any water, and swears he could barely walk in a straight line when he went to bed.

right now, he shifts the arm he's lying on so that he can touch it to hanbin's face again, and strokes his fingers against the skin, thumbing gently across the bags under hanbin's eyes and brushing his hair off his forehead. hanbin isn't asleep like he usually is when yunhyeong allows himself these seconds of something he still can't explain even to himself: his eyes are open, wide and so pretty and more bloodshot than they should be. his breath falters at every sweep of yunhyeong's fingers. beneath his hoodie the skin on his arms is goosebumped.

it's only when yunhyeong lets the hand on hanbin's waist move (hesitant, so slowly, up to hanbin's ribs and down to the waistband of his underwear and back again) that hanbin speaks, forced out of him, a quiet, "hyung."

he doesn't ask for anything. he doesn't tell yunhyeong anything. yunhyeong bites his lip and doesn't stop moving his hand, and hanbin sighs like that was the answer he wanted.

 

yunhyeong hopes none of the other members noticed that he had enough coordination to get hanbin to his room.

he hopes hanbin remembers the way he pressed his head against yunhyeong's bare chest and let yunhyeong stroke his hair long past when he finally fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written ikon before despite being a fan since m&m so this is super rough but i have had goat girl's "lay down" on repeat since it came out and i needed to write smth! drunk clingy pining hanbin ft. oblivious yunhyeong is the best i can do at 10pm. i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> this is for the "canon" and "alcohol" square :+]]


End file.
